


White

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Depression, Sadness, Zane is freaking out, Zane is sad, identity crisis, nindroid feels, the episode not the app, tick tock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: He's always been different. He's always been the odd one out, always been the ugly duckling.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember 1x07  
Yeah that

He's not a machine, he can feel.

He's not a machine, he can feel.

He's not a machine, he can feel.

Is he even real?

Is every last thing about him, down to the tiniest detail, artificial? Is the love he feels for his friends, his _brothers_, artificial? Is _he_ artificial?

He's always been different. He's always been the odd one out, always been the ugly duckling.

But he's not even human. He's a _robot_, meant to _mimic_ human life, not to _be_ it. He is not human.

Zane can't decide whether or not he wants his friends to find him like this. On the one hand, they're his friends, they'll understand, they'll _help_. But on the other, they already think he's... weird. What if this widens the gap between them? What if they realize how truly unreal, how _fake_ he is?

He wipes his eyes, letting his gaze wander back to the blueprints.

He wants to throw up (does he have that ability? Can a _machine_ like him go through such a humane action?). His stomach churns, reminding him just how long its been since he's eaten anything. Does he need to eat? Can he ever feel the true hunger a man would feel?

Tears drip down his cheeks (artificial tears on artificial skin). He lets the despair well up inside him, lets the hurt overtake him, lets himself drown under everything. It's too much, and it's too much, and what else can he do but let it all out in one horrible wail?

Outside, the world is blanketed with the flurry of perfectly white snow. Cold never bothered Zane much, but now, he's freezing.

He doesn't know how long he sits there. Time is nonexistent when you're falling off the ledge of everything you've ever known.


End file.
